charmed_italiafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Streghe (fumetto)
[https://thecharmedcomicsitalia.fandom.com/it/wiki/I_Fumetti_di_Streghe_Wiki|'L'argomento di questa pagina ha a sua volta, una sua wiki : I Fumetti di Streghe Wiki'] .]] Il '''Fumetto di Streghe è la continuazione canonica della popolare serie tv Streghe. Il fumetto viene pubblicato mensilmente da Zenescope Entertainment. Inoltre, ogni volta che viene completato un arco della storia viene creato un volume che raccoglie 5-7 numeri. In America, la notizia è stata resa ufficiale il 15 marzo 2010, ma Zenescope aveva già pubblicato alcuni fumetti e un artista aveva pubblicato i suoi disegni di prova. Alyssa Milano ha anche informato i fan di Streghe di questa notizia, quando ha twittato che era proprio in preparazione un fumetto. :"Il processo è sicuramente durato un po' di tempo ed è stato in lavorazione per oltre un anno. Discutevamo con la CBS di tutte le potenziali trame e i dettagli e avevamo anche bisogno di assicurarci che alle attrici protagoniste andasse bene con noi usassimo le loro sembianze. La cosa principale era che tutti volevamo assicurarci che fosse qualcosa che avremmo fatto bene, quindi non volevamo affrettare nulla." :—Ralph Tedesco, Caporedattore di Zenescope. Discussione Iniziale "La serie inizia circa un anno dopo la fine della scorsa stagione ""ha detto Gregory."" Le sorelle stanno vivendo ognuno la propria vita. Hanno avuto i loro meritati per sempre felici e contenti. Ma quello che non capiscono è che potrebbero esserci state una serie di conseguenze per aver sconfitto tutto quel male. Qualcosa si sta preparando negli Inferi. Qualcosa di grosso!" Pianificate 12 Pubblicazioni Nona Stagione La prima stagione de i Fumetti di Streghe, stagione 9, ha debuttato il 21 luglio 2010. È stata scritta da Paul Ruditis ed è stata pubblicata per 24 numeri. Il suo finale di stagione è avvenuto il 3 Ottobre 2012. Archi della Storia Principale *'La Resurrezione della Sorgente': La stagione inizia con una donna misteriosa chiamata Neena ed uno stregone di nome Hogan che tenta e alla fine riesce a resuscitare La Sorgente di tutti i mali. *'La Verità di Neena': Neena si rivela essere la prima strega, che ha in programma di realizzare un nuovo ordine mondiale assumendo Le Regioni Superiori e unendolo con Gli Inferi. Neena costruisce il suo esercito che include un vecchio nemico di Leo, un Angelo Nero di nome Rennek. *'Alla ricerca di Prue': La posizione di Prue alla fine è stata scoperta e Rennek ha organizzato un incontro potenzialmente fatale tra lei e Paige. Il mondo è nel caos a causa del loro essere quattro Prescelte, le sorelle devono trovare un modo per riportare le cose nel modo in cui era stato profetizzato. *'Il Commutatore Magico': Rennek ha in qualche modo tolto la magia da tutta la comunità magica e ora i mortali hanno dei poteri. Le sorelle uniscono le forze con amici e familiari, vecchi e nuovi, per fermare Rennek per sempre. Decima Stagione La decima stagione è stata pubblicizzata per la prima volta sul retro del numero finale della nona stagione, tuttavia non venne programmata per il debutto fino al 9 ottobre 2014. La stagione debuttò al Comic Con di New York e venne scritta da Pat Shand. Lo sceneggiatore della nona stagione, Paul Ruditis rimane attivo come montatore. Essi ebbe il suo finale il 14 Settembre, 2016. Archi della Storia Principale *'I Vecchi': Alle sorelle viene detto de I Vecchi all'inizio della stagione. Antichi demoni così potenti che i demoni normali li temono. *'Il Tutto': Le sorelle si ritrovano incapaci di essere alla presenza di Prue. Dopo un po 'di tempo a raccogliere risorse, si rendono conto che Prue non è la custode de Il Tutto—lei è'' il Tutto. *'La morte di Cole': Le Halliwell subiscono una grave perdita quando Cole si sacrifica in una battaglia. *'Archai': Tyler Michaels scopre di non essere un Firestarter, ma un Armchair con un potere tremendo. I suoi esperimenti sono andati terribilmente sbagliati quando viene posseduto da più demoni. *'Heremus': Nell'arco finale della storia, Prue viene accidentalmente fusa al Vecchio Heremus e inizia a rappresentare una minaccia per il mondo. I vecchi amici tornano per aiutare le sorelle in un'epica battaglia che cambierà il mondo per sempre. Personaggi Personaggi Principali :Piper Halliwell :Phoebe Halliwell :Paige Matthews :Leo Wyatt :Henry Mitchell :Coop Halliwell :Prue Halliwell ''(Decima Stagione, precedentemente ricorrente) :Cole Turner (Decima Stagione, precedentemente ricorrente) Personaggi Ricorrenti :Elise Rothman :Tyler Michaels :Darryl Morris :Neena :Hogan :Kyle Brody :Rennek :Bailey :Montgomery Knox :Wyatt Halliwell :Chris Halliwell :Melinda Halliwell :Tamora e Kat Mitchell :Henry Mitchell Jr. :P.J. Halliwell :Parker Halliwell :Kareem Scales :Aidel :Heremus La Crew de I Fumetti di Streghe Scrittori Nona Stagione *Paul Ruditis *Raven Gregory (Co-Scrittore). Decima Stagione *Pat Shand Disegnatore della Copertina *David Seidman Disegnatore Interiore *Dave Hoover (9x01-9x03) *Marcio Abreu (9x04-9x05, 9x07) *Tess Fowler (9x06, 9x11, 9x19) *Carlos Granda (9x08) *Dean Kotz (9x09, 9x12-9x18, 9x20-9x21) *Reno Maniquis (9x10) *Rubine (9x22-9x24) *Elisa Féliz (10x01) Presentazione d'Arte Per ottenere il lavoro, gli artisti hanno dovuto disegnare due pagine per i fumetti. Marcio Abreu, che è stato assunto dopo la partenza di Dave Hoover, ha dovuto disegnare due disegni delle sorelle. * Dave Hoover Disegni_di_Dave_Hoover_di_Holly_Marie_Combs.jpg Disegni_di_Dave_Hoover_di_Alyssa_Milano.jpg Disegni_di_Dave_Hoover_di_Rose_McGowen_.jpg Disegni_Dave_Hoover_pagina_1.jpg Disegni_Dave_Hoover_pagina_1%2B.jpg Disegni_Dave_Hoover_pagina_2.jpg * Marcio Abreu Disegni_di_Marcio_Abreu_de_il_Potere_del_Trio.jpg Disegni_di_Marcio_Abreu_de_il_Potere_del_Trio_2.jpg *'Calavera' Disegni_Calavera_1_.jpg Disegni_Calavera_2_.jpg * Dadicus Disegni_di_Dadicus_pagina_1.jpg Disegni_di_Dadicus_pagina_2.jpg Ottenere i Diritti Zenescope ha impiegato circa un anno per ottenere tutti i diritti legali, incluso il diritto di usare le sembianze delle attrici. Alyssa Milano, Holly Marie Combs e Rose McGowan, hanno tutte accettato di far usare le loro . Più tardi divenne chiaro che vari altri importanti attori incantati avevano permesso di usare le loro somiglianze ; tra cui Brian Krause, Ivan Sergei, Victor Webster, Julian McMahon, Dorian Gregory, Finola Hughes, Jennifer Rhodes, James Read, Scott Jaeck, Kaley Cuoco e Rebecca Balding. Alyssa Milano, che ha interpretato Phoebe nella serie TV, era molto entusiasta dei fumetti, ha detto: “''Bene, ho approvato alcune delle opere d'arte per la resa del mio personaggio, e sembra fantastico. Sono molto emozionata. Uno show come Streghe è stato una parte così bella della mia vita semplicemente perché i fan sono stati così fedeli. Ecco perché eravamo in onda per tutto il tempo che eravamo, su una rete che non stava portando grandi numeri in quel momento. Quindi penso che qualsiasi cosa per continuare l'eredità che abbiamo avuto sia fantastica''.” Su molte domande da parte dei fan sul fatto che la somiglianza di Shannen Doherty sia apparsa nei fumetti, Zenescope ha rilasciato la seguente dichiarazione : “Sfortunatamente la signorina Doherty ha rifiutato di essere coinvolta nella versione comica di Charmed. Ciò include l'uso della sua somiglianza. Avevamo sperato che ci avrebbe permesso di usare la sua immagine e che saremmo stati in grado di introdurla nel fumetto di Charmed esattamente come era nello show, ma a questo punto è diventato impossibile. Mentre la somiglianza della signora Doherty non sarà usata per il personaggio, siamo ancora molto entusiasti della direzione che stiamo andando con Prue e speriamo che i fan di Charmed si sentano allo stesso modo.” '' ''—Ralph Tedesco, Redattore Capo. Fumetti Dinamite Nell'ottobre 2016, è stato annunciato che : Fumetti Dinamite avrebbe pubblicato una nuova serie di fumetti di Streghe nel 2017. È stato ambientato durante la quarta o la quinta stagione della serie TV. :“Streghe è perfetto per Dynamite per una serie di motivi,” afferma Nick Barrucci, AD ed editore di Dynamite. “Abbiamo avuto un enorme successo con le proprietà televisive di culto e le sorelle Halliwell saranno a casa. I nostri piani per queste nuove serie faranno sicuramente piacere ai lettori di fumetti e ai fanatici della TV!” Nel dicembre 2016, in America, il primo numero della serie, "A Thousand Deaths", venne rivelato. :Una forza oscura ha messo gli occhi sul mondo dell'arte di San Francisco e gli unici che possono fermarlo sono Phoebe, Paige e Piper! Dynamite è orgogliosa di presentare una nuovissima storia incantata della scrittrice Erica Schultz (Swords of Sorrow: Black Sparrow & Lady Zorro, Revenge) e dell'artista Maria Sanapo (Grimm, DC Comics Bombshells) che STREGHEranno sia i fan vecchi, che i nuovi! La serie si è conclusa a Luglio 2017 dopo cinque numeri. Galleria Annunci Ufficiale * Di Zenescope Entertainment Curiosità *Alyssa Milano ha confermato le notizie sui fumetti di Streghe tramite il suo twitter il 10 Gennaio. *Una prima copertina dei fumetti di Streghe è stata disegnata da Eric Basaldua e colorata da Steve Firchow a Giugno. *Basaldua ha confermato che non verrà utilizzato. Basaldua e Firchow non fanno parte del team creativo dei fumetti di Streghe. *I disegni di prova erano tutti basati sulle foto promozionali delle ragazze nello show. *Ruditis adora i titoli a mo di giochi di parole di Streghe e ha deciso di continuare questa tradizione con i fumetti. *Anche se Holly Marie Combs aveva dei tatuaggi sui polsi durante lo show, nei fumetti, non sono presenti tali tatuaggi. I suoi tatuaggi sono stati poi disegnati per la prima volta nel fumetto numero 11. *Ritornano anche Billie che fa un cameo, Cole come personaggio ricorrente e Prue fa il suo attesissimo ritorno durante l'edizione numero 15. Link esterni Intervisite * Zenescope lavorare su i Fumetti di Streghe (19 Dicembre,'' 2009)'' * Zenescope Porta Streghe a i Fumetti (15 Marzo,'' 2010)'' * David Seidman (copertine streghe) annuncia i fumetti di Streghe (15 Marzo, 2010) * Streghe Ritorna come Fumetto (15 Marzo, 2010) * Comic Vine Parla di Streghe (16 Marzo, 2010) * La Serie TV Continua nella forma di Fumetto (Sito fan su Rose Mcgowan) (17 Marzo, 2010) * Newsrama parla con gli Sceneggiatori di Streghe (31 Marzo, 2010) * Zenescope prende Streghe con il Potere del Trio * Gregory e Ruditis sono Streghe (Con anteprime speciali!) * La Radio Point è ancora Stregata da Alyssa Milano (9 Aprile, 2010) — Alyssa menziona i fumetti. * La vita di Streghe di Raven Gregory e Paul Ruditis (13 Aprile, 2010) * Ginandcomics fa due chiacchere con Raven Gregory di zenescope (14 Aprile, 2010) * Alyssa Milano Parla a proposito di Romantically Challenged, Streghe e Ghostbusters (19 Aprile, 2010) * FUMETTI AICN D&R con le persone che lavorano dietro il nuovo fumetto di STREGHE! (19 Aprile, 2010) '' * Intervista a Raven Gregory, con C2E2 ''(4 Maggio, 2010) * Comicbookresources intervista a Paul e Raven (22 Luglio, 2010) * Intervista a David Seidman where he talks about charmed (31 Agosto, 2010) * Intervista a Paul Ruditis a proposito di Streghe con anteprima per Streghe n. 3 (6 Ottobre, 2010) Comic con Categoria:Streghe Wiki Categoria:Streghe Categoria:Streghe Fumetti Categoria:Nona Stagione Categoria:Decima Stagione Categoria:Merchandise